


Memento Mori

by AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Reincarnation, Time Travel, where all the what ifs are realized
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:49:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath/pseuds/AbsolutelyNoChill_OnlyDeath
Summary: The cycle goes on and on without end and the Sky can do nothing but follow. Promises made and broken then made again as Elements and Sky return to each others' sides forever on through different circumstances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look. A thing no one asked for.  
> Is anyone into this fandom anymore?  
> O well. I still am.  
> This has been a small pet project for me, so sorry for the crackishness.  
> I don't own Kateyko Hitman Reborn!  
> On with the trainwreck!

He remembered falling into darkness as he embraced his death. This was the end and he was finally able to rest. He wasn’t expecting Heaven or Hell, but maybe oblivion was better? Whatever there was, he was ready for it. He thought this as he died, but even then, the light he was experiencing along with the unbearable pressure all around him wasn’t what he was expecting. He was then aware that he was screaming, and his lungs were burning from both that and the lack of air. It hurt, but there was also a sense of relief as he felt something hitting him, causing a rush of fresh air to enter him; he could finally _breath_. It was then that he could process that he was hearing things. Heart monitors, the murmuring of many people, and his own screams quieting down to whimpers. There was something wrong with his voice, but he wasn’t quite sure what. What was it?

Judging by the heart monitors and the smell of antiseptic, he was in the hospital. Had they managed to get to him and save him before he died? Then again, he was already seventy and still fighting. He couldn’t be sure _how_ they would save him. Then again, the power of flames was a remarkable thing and even being on the brink of death had been put on hold due to the power of flames. His Guardians may have been able to find and save him as he lay dying, but…his intuition was telling him that that wasn’t the case. Finally, his eyes opened, but he immediately closed them again as the light in the room blinded him.

“It’s a healthy baby boy.” A male voice somewhere above him said. He felt himself moving and a whimper left his mouth involuntarily. Suddenly, there was warmth surrounding him as he was settled on something solid. He instantly felt himself relax at the comforting and familiar scent that enveloped him. He knew this scent. But how did he know it…?

“What are we going to name him?” A voice that sounded eerily familiar sounded above him. The voice was that of a male and seemed to hold a deep affection and was slightly hoarse from unshed tears. It sounded like-

“Hmmm…oh! I know!” A woman’s voice said, sounding tired but full of love and awe. There was no questioning who that voice belonged to. He had known that voice all his life. She was the one who loved him through thick and thin, who would never abandon him, and who he loved unconditionally.

“Tsunayoshi. His name will be Sawada Tsunayoshi.” She said, and the man next to her cooed in approval.

_‘Mom?’_

#


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing.  
> Angst ahoy  
> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Again and again. It was never ending, it seemed. To live, to die, to live again. On and on it went to the point that Tsuna didn’t even know when it started anymore. The first time was frightening. He was a child and so, he tried to forget. He forgot until he died and was born again, whereupon, he knew that something was wrong. Time replayed again and again. At first, he thought it was because of something that he had done wrong. That must be what it meant, right? Surely, there had to be a reason for this? He blamed Byakuran but could never prove it. He went through his lives trying to save more people, kill less, bring peace. Nothing worked.

He would close his eyes at the end of his life to only open them again in the hospital. What could he be doing wrong? He had tried his best with the knowledge he had to make sure everyone had the best possible outcome, but nothing he did made the cycle stop. Only once had he done the complete opposite, and it was only after opening his eyes again in his next life that he felt sick about it and died almost immediately after birth, as penance. After who knows how many attempts, how many lives lived, how many times he had tried to close the cycle but failed, he fell into despair. He no longer cared about trying.

At times, he died almost immediately after he was born due to a refusal to eat. He was so numb to the experience of opening his eyes again that he didn’t even cry anymore at the beginning. Was it even a beginning anymore, at this point? It was too much. He no longer cared as he went through his life, remaining alive if only to keep from opening his eyes at birth too soon again. The world faded to grey around him and he went through life, if it could even be called that anymore. His depression grew and he wanted nothing more than death. An end. Finality. But he didn’t think he would every get it. He had tried every single possible way to change everything for the better and for the worse. He had lived his life according to what should happen, yet nothing helped.

His Flames, which had burned so brightly and fiercely in the past had dulled, somewhat. Bright and vivid orange was replaced by a muted, mottled orange of a murky sunset. The polluted sky of a city versus the wild and boisterous orange of a new day. He had died many times to Reborn’s bullet. He had nothing else left to regret. His Will had withered, yet he continued his role as the Decimo. Again and again and again…

Once again, Tsuna felt the world restart, but he didn’t open his eyes to let the light of the hospital room blind him. He made no sound and he heard the doctors murmur worriedly. He was so quiet. He was so still. He was honestly so tired, he couldn’t even find the energy to move. He felt the doctors check him over and at finding nothing wrong with him, handed him over to his mother.

“He’s so quiet.” Nana murmured softly and cuddled her son closely. Iemitsu talked quietly with the doctors, worried about his son.

“Tsuna. My little Tsunayoshi.” Nana cooed and hugged her son, trying to get him to make a sound. Tsuna stayed silent, though. What was the point in even doing that? Suddenly, though, his mother did something that she had never done before in any of his previous lives. She started crying, rocking the baby in her arms.

“Please, my little one?” She cried softly. “Move, make a sound, cry. Please?” She asked softly and held him close. Tsuna could feel his mother’s breath hitching and her heart fluttering in her chest underneath him. The reaction shocked him. Never had she cried at his quiet or his stillness. This had never happened before. She had always been happy to have him there and had never really said anything before he would eventually die other than the usual worry of a new parent. This time, however, there was a note of grief and fear in her voice. It shocked him. He knew that people grieved when he died before, but this was different. This was new and it relieved the numbing feeling in his chest. Maybe this was what he had been missing? He had been trying so hard to keep the events that were supposed to happen in mind and adhere to whatever rules he thought he had to abide by in order to not mess up the future. But that didn’t really matter anymore, now did it? With that, his resolve burned in his chest and he let out a small cry and cuddled close to Nana’s chest. Everyone let out a few cries and murmurs of relief, and Nana practically sobbed softly in relief, holding him close.

“He must have been tired.” Iemitsu cooed and hugged his little family. Tsuna snuggled closer to his mother and smiled softly. He knew what he had to do now. And even if this didn’t end up to be his final end, it would still be something new and give him something to look forward to. At the very least, he would have fun, something he hadn’t had in a long time. This would be an opportunity to live his life the way _he_ wanted. Damn whatever consequences he may get and whoever got in his way. He really didn’t care if what he would do would end up breaking the time line at this point. And besides, this time he could make sure things are different and shake things up. He may even achieve his dream and not become a mafia boss. He had never wanted this, even with all the lives he had, but he had never bothered to escape it. Maybe this time he could? Yawning, he felt the foggy veil of sleep settle in his veins. He would plot later on. He had time, after all. He finally understood what Byakuran probably went through while in possession of the Sky Mare ring. Too many lifetimes and timelines end up blurring together. He was just lucky that he was still semi sane…

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should i be working on my other works?  
> Yes  
> Will I?  
> Maybe.  
> Anyway...  
> Well, till next time, stay true!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, these chapter will not be any longer than they already are.  
> Cuz I'm lazy  
> Anyway, on with the show!  
> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

It begun there, but it didn’t end there. For the next few lifetimes, he played around with small changes in his life. Making his friends first, telling his mother sooner, finding the Mafia beforehand and hiding, even running away completely to escape his fate. Each time, something changed completely or drastically and new lives were lived. He met new people and missed the old ones. He changed what he wanted and saw the outcomes of the events. Currently, Tsuna was five years old and hiding in the park. He was attempting to hide from both his father and Nono since this was the day that Nono would seal his flames. Stupid chihuahua! No matter how many lives he lived, that dumb little dog always managed to scare him!

In all his lives, he had never been able to escape from his Sealing, so he had spent the last three lifetimes trying to find a way to suppress his Flames enough to be overlooked and pass his initial flaring off as a fluke. It was kind of doubtful, but he was sure that he was at least close to his goal. He just needed to nail down the finer points of keeping his Flames contained. He sat down on the swings and closed his eyes, concentrating on the comforting feeling of his Sky Flames. Frowning in concentration, he compressed his Flames tighter to his core, but still letting it peak through enough to not be considered suspicious for having no Flames.

_‘That should do it. And they should be coming at any time now.’_ Tsuna thought to himself and started to swing, feeling the breeze rush past him. For now, the temporary smother he had on his Flames was holding and the lames themselves were calm and not raging against the barrier. For now, at least. The feeling itself was very uncomfortable, so he didn’t think he'd be able to keep it up for much longer than this wiuthout more practice. He hummed to himself and swung to pass the time before he heard a voice calling out to him.

“Tsuna! There you are, my little tuna fishie!” Iemitsu called out, walking toward the swing set with an older gentleman. Tsuna slowed down and got off, smiling brightly at his father.

“Papa!” he called out and ran to him, hugging his father’s legs. Might as well humor the man, or at least until he made his mom sad again. Then there would be hell to pay. A dark, firey hell. His father was a strong and intelligent man when it came to the famiglia. How else would he have risen so high in the ranks? But as a family man? The man was as dense as cement.

“My little Tsuna! How are you doing, kiddo?” he asked and scooped up the little boy, spinning him around and hugging him close. Tsuna responded with giggling glee, holding the man close and feeling the ache in his heart of the broken family he would always have, but he took a small amount of pleasure from being held so lovingly by his father. Truthfully, he also enjoyed this feeling of spinning. It was the closest to flying he would get to for a while and he missed the experience.

“Hey, want to meet my boss? He’s really nice and he wants to meet you.” Iemitsu said and immediately set the boy down and pushed him toward the older man without waiting for the Tsuna to respond. Typical. Tsuna was a young child right now and no one would listen to him. He knew this, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t annoying. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna held in a shiver of fear and looked innocently up at the man while keeping a tight grip on his Flames. At this age, he could probably put up a fight if he tried, but he wouldn’t win. He was way to weak to pose much of a threat, even with his experience. Now he knew how Reborn felt…

“Hello.” He greeted the man, bowing respectfully as his mother had taught him. This was, after all, Vongola Nono. There was a reason he was feared and respected in the Underground and Tsuna still felt the need to be respectful and wary of the man, despite knowing what he knew. He held his breath, tense, and looked back up slowly, searching for the telltale sign of Flame recognition in the man’s eyes that would mean the Sealing of his Flames. He really didn’t have much hope that his plan would work, but it was a chance he could afford to make. He could try it again in the next life…. As he felt the older man’s Flames reach out to inspect his own, he braced for the tugging of his own Sky flames and the eventual Seal to wash over him, but it never came. Instead, the man smiled kindly and ruffled his hair.

“Nice to meet you, Tsuna.” He greeted and Tsuna felt relief wash over him as the older Sky Flames rectracted from his system instead of overwhelming him. The Seal wasn’t going to happen! He would be able to keep his flames!

“Well, thank you for introducing me to your family, Iemitsu. This has been a lovely trip to Japan.” Timoteo smiled and bowed slightly before walking off. Iemitsu smiled and picked the smaller boy up again, carrying him out of the park, slightly confused by the turn of events, but happy none the less.

“Let’s go home now, Tsuna. It’s getting late. And we don’t want to miss your mom’s dinner, now do we?” he said and Tsuna nodded excitedly. He would never miss his mother’s cooking if he had to. Sighing in happiness, Tsuna felt the flutter of his Flames in his chest and they warmed him.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone enjoying their lives so far?  
> Hope you do.  
> Till next time, stay true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Tsuna sighed as he stood before his elementary school and looked up at the tall doors. He hated school. No matter how many times and how many lives he had lived, he had always hated going to school. Luckily, he didn’t have that much of a hard time with it anymore due to his situation, but it was also incredibly boring now. But, he supposed, this would help with what he wanted to do. It would give him time for what was important.

“Small animal. You need to get inside, or I will bite you to death.” A higher pitched, yet familiar voice brought him out of his reverie, and he looked over to the source of the sound, only to smile at the sight.

“Hibari-san.” He greeted the older boy, smiling happily and walking over to him instead of following his orders. Hibari blinked in surprise at the small boy who was approaching him. He didn’t want to brag about his glare, but he knew for a fact that many children and even some adults were intimidated by it. So why was this small, fluffy boy acting like there was nothing wrong?

“Didn’t you hear me, herbivore?” he growled, his grey eyes sharp and piercing and boring into warm caramel eyes. Tsuna simply smiled at the boy before reaching into his backpack and pulling out a bento before handing it to him.

“Here you go!” he smiled cheerfully. “I helped mom make it last night! I know you get hungry while you’re patrolling and I think this is the food you like. See you after school!” He chirped and went inside the building, leaving a dumbfounded Hibari behind him, holding the bento. As he watched the smaller boy disappear into the building, he looked at the bento and opened it curiously.

They were all his favorite foods.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, stay true


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Katekyo HItman Reborn

Tsuna smiled as he set his backpack down and settled into his desk. That would take care of Hibari for now, or at least, warm the older boy up to him enough to tolerate him. Which would be useful. Not to mention he was still small, so Hibari’s natural love of small animals would compel him to at least not beat Tsuna as thoroughly if he did something wrong or not particularly up to the boy’s standards.

_'Ok, Kyoya is dealt with for today. Now to get Takeshi. And then Ryohei at lunch.’_ Tsuna planned in his head. Luckily, Takeshi was in his class and he was relatively nice to speak to no matter what. Sadly, Ryohei would be harder to get to since he was older and in a different grade but after so many lifetimes, he knew when and where his friends would be. Tsuna winced slightly at the thought in his head. Did it really sound that creepy? He tilted his head in thought then nodded. Yes. It did sound pretty creepy, but it was true and there was no point in taking it back now. Looking around again, he spotted Takeshi sitting down in his desk and he glanced up at the clock, checking the time before getting up and heading over to the table.

“Hi!” Tsuna smiled, greeting the other boy. At the sound of his voice, the black haired boy looked up and smiled.

“Oh, hi Sawada! Was there something that you needed?” Yamamoto asked and Sawada smiled and nodded.

“Wanna be my friend?” The smaller boy asked politely. It really was that simple sometimes, especially since they were both this young. Yamamoto blinked in surprise before smiling brightly.

“Yeah! I don’t have many friends yet, so we can be friends!” he cheered and Tsuna nodded in agreement.

“Yupp! Wanna play later? We can play baseball.” he asked and at the baseball comment, Yamamoto’s eyes widened before burning brightly in excitement.

“Yes! We can play and I can teach you all I know!” at this age, not many children his age were interested in baseball, so to see the smaller boy offer it meant a lot to him. Seeing the boy smile brightly at him also seemed to lift his spirits for some reason.

“You wanna be my friend?” the smaller boy asked, smiling brightly, to which Takeshi nodded happily, overjoyed with the idea.

“Yeah! Let’s be friends!” he said and immediately hugged the smaller boy. Tsuna chuckled and hugged back, smiling happily. Tsuna sighed softly and held his friend close. He had done this so many times before, yet each time, the feeling always seemed to be new. It was the wonderful feeling of his Sky meeting and connecting with his element. He could feel the latent Rain flames in the other boy’s soul yearning to reach out for his Sky, but no. Not yet. To bond with them all now would be detrimental to their development. They needed time to grow by themselves before they were bonded. But that didn’t mean that they couldn’t be friends.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, stay true!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Kateyko Hitman Reborn

At lunch, Tsuna and Takeshi went outside and from the corner of his eye, Tsuna saw a flash of white hair and then a sudden “EXTREME” came from his right.

_‘Oh, yeah, that’s definitely Ryohei.’_ He thought to himself chagrined. Heading over in the direction of the loud noise, he could see the familiar head of white hair bobbing around the playground, playing around with the energetic students.

“Sasagawa! Hi!” the small brunet yelled, running over and waving happily and catching the attention of the older boy.

“Extremely hi! Did you want to play with us too?!” the boy shouted enthusiastically, gesturing to the exhausted, but happy students panting behind him. Tsuna giggled and smiled fondly. Ah, Ryohei. He never changed.

“Sure!” he smiled and ran over to tag the boy before running off, starting up the game. Ryohei blinked in surprise before running off after the small boy, laughing happily. Tsuna smiled in relief as the other gave chase and the other children joined in. It didn’t take much to please his older brother figure, but it was still nice to make him smile. They spent the next thirty minutes running around and playing and for a while, Tsuna felt himself slip into the age he was stuck at and enjoyed himself. The Sun always seemed to bring out the best in him.

“Thank you for playing with me, Sasagawa!” Tsuna said cheerfully, lying down and panting on the ground. The older boy sat next to him and smiled down at him. The other kids had long since left the game due to exhaustion, leaving the two alone.

“Call me Ryohei!” the boy beamed and Tsuna chuckled before smiling back, nodding.

“Ok!” he beamed back. The bell suddenly rang and both of them groaned in frustration simultaneously before glancing at each other again and bursting out laughing. Both boys got up and headed back to the school buildings, promising each other that they would talk again when class was over before parting to their respective classrooms. Back in the classroom, the brunet was suddenly attacked by a flurry of black hair and he looked up to see Takeshi beaming down at him.

“Where did you go, Tsuna? I didn’t see you at recess!” the taller boy pouted and hugged the brunet close as if he were his favorite teddy bear. Giggling, Tsuna pushed away and took his seat in class.

“I was just making a new friend! That way we can have more friends to play with!” Tsuna smiled, feeling his Flames flicker joyfully within his chest. Almost as if in response, Takeshi smiled back and nodded happily.

“Yeah! Then we can play even more games!” he cheered, feeling a sense of warmth wash over him that seemed to almost radiate from the smaller boy, making him pull Tsuna close again to try and get he warmth closer. Tsuna weakly tried to pull away again, but simply rolled his eyes as the other refused to let him pull away and in the end, resigned himself to letting his Rain cuddle him close. Not that he could complain. He would never protest against what made his Elements happy. And if he were honest with himself, he wanted to be as close to them as possible to. Damn the stupid Sky attraction he had.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, stay true!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

And that was how it went. Day by day Tsuna would try and get closer to his friends. He wanted to develop a close relationship with his friends first before anything ever happened and it seemed to be working. Then again, after countless lifetimes lived, Tsuna could confidently say that he knew his friends inside and out.

“Tsuna!” Takeshi called out from down the street, waving happily. Tsuna looked up from his book and waved back, smiling. He had found in his many lifetimes that while a lot of hobbies seemed to grow dull and fade with time, there was always books to read and entertain himself with. Languages and reading level didn’t matter much to him anymore, so he read whatever he could get his hands on. Chuckling, he thought back to his first few lifetimes. The old him from the first few lifetimes would have shrieked in frustration and despair at the though of even picking up a book for fun. Tsuna put his book away before standing up and rushing over to meet his friend.

“Hi Takeshi!” he smiled softly before his eyes locked on a purplish blemish on the other boy’s arm and his eyes narrowed. Grabbing the boy’s arm, Tsuna pulled him close to inspect it. It was definitely a bruise made by someone else’s hand. Or fist. Growling, he looked up at the taller boy, feeling his Flames burn in anger at the thought of someone hurting his friends. Takeshi looked nervously down at the smaller boy and smiled nervously as Tsuna’s eyes flashed orange from his normal brown.

“Ts-Tsuna?” he chuckled and said boy pulled up Takeshi’s arm.

“Who hurt you?” he asked seriously, the orange gleaming in his eyes. Takeshi winced at the serious look on his face and sighed, resigned. In the few years that he had come to know Tsuna and the rest of his friends, the one thing that had stood out to him the most about the smaller boy was that he was fiercely protective of them all, but without being suffocating. He accepted them all and let them grow freely within his care. It made Takeshi extraordinarily happy and reminded him that Tsuna was his friend simply because he wanted to be his friend and not because he had been getting good at sports in school and was popular. Unfortunately, his popularity was still new and it didn’t quite protect him yet from those that were jealous of him for it.

“It’s nothing, Tsuna.” He smiled easily, gently prying his arm away. “I just fell the other day after practice.” He grinned at the boy, but the orange only seemed to increase.

“Takeshi. You know you cant lie to me.” Tsuna said disapprovingly, crossing his arms over his chest. Takeshi felt himself wilt and the grin turn into a grimace.

“Ah, Tsuna, you always know, don’t you?” he relented, wincing at the sharp nod from his friend. Guiltily, he looked down and rubbed his bruises. “I just didn’t want to worry you.” He said softly and Tsuna’s eyes softened, gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m your friend. I’m always gonna worry about you!” Tsuna said softly before looking down. “But I’m gonna worry more if you don’t tell me what’s wrong. If I can do anything to help, I will! That’s what friends are for!” Tsuna looked up again, smiling with a warmth that soaked into Takeshi’s boned and his eyes blazing a bright, glowing orange that comforted him in any way. Tsuna knew he was flaring right now, but couldn’t find it in himself to care. His friend was hurting right now, and that wasn’t something he would ever tolerate!

“Tsuna…” Takeshi whispered in awe before smiling just as brightly back at him, pulling the smaller boy into a tight hug, burying his face into the soft, spiky hair.

“Takeshi?” Tsuna murmured, confused.

“Thank you. For caring. I know that even if I make a million mistakes and top smiling, I can count on you to stand by me and keep being my friend.” The taller boy murmured into his hair. Tsuna chuckled and sighed softly before hugging his friend back.

“No matter what, until the end of time, I’ll always be your friend and I’ll always find you.” He vowed softly, thinking back to the lives he had lived. His Guardians were all so volatile and fragile. in their own individual ways, but it took Tsuna some time to realize that while Takeshi was normally so personable and unflappable on the outside, he was cracked glass on the inside, just one false movement away from shattering to pieces. After all, he had tried to kill himself that first time, hadn’t he? Since then, Tsuna had taken extra care to sooth the hurts his friends had or preventing the hurt altogether to spare them the pain.

“Thank you, Tsuna.” Takeshi murmured before pulling away, smiling brightly. Tsuna smiled back sweetly.

“You still have to tell me who did this to you!” Tsuna said brightly and Takeshi felt his heart jolt slightly in fear. He knew that sweet smile. It was the type of smile the promised only pain and misery.

_‘May they show mercy on those poor souls…’_ Takeshi thought to himself, giving in to the first that was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

*

“I have something to tell you.”

“Hn.”

“It’s about Takeshi.”

“…”

“Some incredibly stupid herbivores decided to attack your Pack. Will you leave that challenge unanswered?”

“…”

“…”

“…I will bite them to death.”

A satisfied smile was all that was given in response.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Till next time, stay true!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are.  
> Another chapter.  
> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Silver hair glinted in the sun before disappearing around the corner. A thin frame slipped past bigger bodies as they ran through the streets of Italy and kept going until they couldn’t run anymore, but pushed past the pain of his lungs burning desperately for air. He just knew that he had to keep running. He couldn’t go back home. Not when he knew he wasn’t wanted there. Not when his sister was poisoning him and his father ignored him and the house staff _hated_ him! And especially not when-! It was then, as he was running through the Plaza, that he collided with someone. Both bodies tumbled to the ground and lay dazed for a few moments.

“What the hell?” the silver haired boy groaned, pushing up from the ground, but connecting with something soft, so he immediately recoiled, pushing it away simultaneously. Said soft something let out a small squeak at the push and brought the silverette to his attention. Said silver haired boy was then met with the warm caramel eyes and round face of another child. It wasn’t odd to run into another child out in the strets like this as many usually were let out to play at around this time, but the features on the child were not at all Italian, except for maybe the hair. His facial features looked more Asian than Italian. A mix, maybe? Shaking his head, the silver haired boy shook his head and scowled, growling at the boy even though he may not even be able to understand him.

“Get the hell out of my way! And watch where you’re going!” he said angrily, trying to look intimidating, but the boy didn’t even flinch, instead choosing to smile up at the slightly taller boy.

“How else was I going to stop you?” he replied cheerily in perfect Italian, which only left the other in complete befuddlement.

“W-wait, what?” he asked gruffly, confused. The fluffy boy simply smiled and stood up, holding his hand out for the other to take.

“I wanted to stop to talk to you.” He said brightly and smiled, sending a warmth down through the silverette, a small blush appearing on his chest.

“Wh-what? Why would you wanna do that?” he asked, flustered, knocking away the boy’s hand and standing up on his own. The small boy didn’t look at all offended and simply retracted his hand, tilting his head.

“You looked like you needed a friend.” He said softly and the warmth only rose in the silverette’s chest, but the suspicion still hadn’t disappated and he exploded.

“How the hell would you know?! You don’t know anything about me! You don’t know what my life has been like!” he yelled, getting louder and louder and attracting the attention of the surrounding people. The smaller boy simply watched him, unfazed.

“You would never understand! You don’t even know me or who I am! Why would you care?! Why would you-?!” he was suddenly cut off as he was pulled forward, colliding with a warm body once more, but this time, not crashing to the ground. He stiffened as he braced himself for a hit, but it never came.

“It’s ok. You don’t have to go back there now.” The boy said softly, hugging him. The soothing warmth washed over him and seemed to heal something cracked in his soul. Shaking, it was only then that he realized that tears were dripping out of his eyes.

“I-I-“ he stuttered and the other simplty smiled at him gently. It was a smile of warmth and acceptance and reminded him so, so much of his…

His mother…

“It’s ok to cry.” The smaller boy murmured and that was all it took for the dam to break. He flung his arms around the small body holding him and clung tightly, letting his tears flow. He let himelf sink into the warm feeling of acceptance and the other clung back, letting him cry himself out. They stayed that way for what felt like hours, but was only about seven minutes. Sniffling, the taller boy pulled away and rubbed harshly at his eyes and runny nose. He must look terrible right now, didn’t he?

“Do you feel better now?” the smaller boy asked kindly, giggling as the other blushed brightly in embarrassment.

“I-I’m sorry!” the older boy shouted, remembering his manners and bowing. “I didn’t mean to be so rude! And then you went and comforted me!” he said. The smaller boy rolled his eyes and brought the other’s face up to face him.

“I know you didn’t. So it’s ok.” he smiled. “So let’s start over, ok?” he said cheerfully. At the suggestion, the boy nodded enthusiastically.

“I’m Hayato Gokudera.” The silver haired boy said and the other smiled back knowingly.

“I’m Tsunayoshi Sawada.”

*

It hadn’t been hard to convince his mother to come to Italy. It had taken an innocent question and a hint of his father to get his mother to want to go to Italy to visit for a week and Tsuna couldn’t be happier. Again, he knew it was creepy, but he had heard the story from Gokudera so many times, he could say it word by word, so he knew where the boy would be and how to find him. The streets of Italy were as familiar to Tsuna as the streets of Namimori, so when the time came, he simply stood in the plaza and waited. As soon as he saw the silver hair flashing in the sun, he made his move and his plan was set in motion.

The boy was still so angry and hurt and it hurt the Sky to see him like that. He knew that the boy had been carrying around the pain of his grief for so long in his life that it had changed him fundamentally. He knew what the boy had gone through when he ran away and Tsuna didn’t want him to go through it in this lifetime. He wanted to give his friend the childhood he knew the other missed, even if he would never admit it. Don’t get him wrong, his friends would be far from weak, but that didn’t mean he wanted them traumatized. Looking at his friend when they crashed, his Sky flames immediately curled around the other in recognition and wanted to harmonize, but held himself back. Not now, not yet, so he contented himself with soothing the raging Storm flames that were already so bright and alert even though they shouldn’t be in someone so young.

Bringing him back to the hotel he and his mother were staying at was eventful as the taller boy was still in the slight mindset that he had offended Tsuna in a grevious way and didn’t deserve to be treated kindly for it. It made Tsuna boil and want to go over to the Gokudera house and burn it to the ground in anger, but the need to comfort his friend came first. Basically, Tsuna dragged the boy to the hotel, ignoring any protests with a soft smile along the way.

His mother squealed as he brought the boy in and she hugged him close, cooing over how cute the other was and how her little Tsuna was making friends everywhere. Now for the hard part.

“Mom?” he asked.

“Yes, Tsuna?” she smiled, hugging Gokudera close while the boy blushed brightly, not used to this type of affection.

“Can we bring him home with us?” he asked pleadingly, making his eyes bigger for effect. Sadly, as this was his mother, she had a small immunity to the look. A _small_ immunity.

“Oh, Tsuna. We couldn’t possibly do that! He has a family here!” she exclaimed, finally putting the silver haired boy down. Tsuna simply shook his head and pulled his friend over, huggin him tightly and pouting cutely.

“He ran away! His family is mean to him and he doesn’t wanna go back and they don’t care!” he said childishly. Hesitating, Nana looked at the other boy who was blushing, but relaxing in her son’s arms.

“Is… is that true?” she asked him and the small boy only looked at her, confused. He knew only bits and pieces of Japanese due to his…his mother, and from when his father had had a member of the Japanese Yakuza that was allied over to the manor.

“Mom wants to know if its true that you don’t wanna do home.” The small voice said from beside him. He turned to see Tsuna smiling gently at him and that was all it took for Hayato to turn and nod at the woman. He was them immediately enveloped into another warm hug and he found himself sinking into it as another small body join in on the hug. She then started chattering about how they would get him on the plane with them and how nice it would be to have another child to look after and how Tsuna would have a brother and a friend all the time now. Tsuna smiled, satisfied with his plans and wrapped his Flames lightly around the other two, feeling them shine brightly in happiness.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels. Many feels.  
> Who next?  
> Anyway, till next time, stay true.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made another chapter.  
> Yay.  
> Sorry it's so short  
> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Even his dreams weren’t safe, but they were safer than most of the situations in reality. Even so, as soon as he felt the extra presence in his mind, he readied himself for the worst and his Flames flare in response. They surged towards the presence with the mind to drive them out, only for his indigo to be met with a blazing orange that parted them to the side. In the midst of them was a smaller figure. As they got closer, a small boy with fluffy brown hair and large brown eyes. He walked forward without fear and with a soft smile on his face that spoke of nothing but warmth and acceptance. The violet haired boy jerked back, fighting against the warmth of the orange Flames. This could be a trap and there was no way that he would be caught off guard.

“Hi Mukuro.” The boy greeted him softly and Mukuro glared at him.

“Who are you? How do you know my name?” the boy growled back, sending another wave of Flames out, his illusions weaved heavily into it with the intent to crush the other’s intruding mind. But just as before, the orange Flames combated the indigo, pushing them to the side and stepping closer.

“My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. And I already know you, Rokudo Mukuro.” The boy said softly, stopping directly in front of the boy with a calming aura.

“How do you know me?” Mukuro hissed, his Flame exhaustion creeping up on him while this boy didn’t seem to be breaking a sweat.

“Well, if you would calm down, I could tell you. I’m not saying relax. I’m just telling you to calm down enough to listen to me and not try to kill me for a few seconds.” The boy said, sounding like an exasperated mother and looked just as disapproving, his eyes flashing orange.. That alone seemed to shock Mukuro into silence and he drew back his Flames. Tsuna sighed and rolled his eyes. He knew Mukuro would be the most difficult out of his friends to convince, but the other never failed to annoy him with how stubborn he was at times.

“Now, then. Do you want the short explanation, the long explanation, or the headache inducing explanation? Just keep in mind, you may not believe me either way.” Tsuna said, shrugging and Mukuro looked at him incredulously.

“You know, for someone who’s trying to convince me of something, you’re not doing a very good job of it.” The violet haired boy deadpanned and Tsuna chuckled.

“I see no point in lying to you, Mukuro. You were always the most skeptical of everyone, so it’s always hard to convince you of anything. That’s why I’m giving you a choice about knowing. I’d rather just tell you now instead of later, but whether you prefer to never see me again after this or be my friend again, I’m still getting you all out of here and burning this place to the ground.” Tsuna said pleasantly, a sinister smile on his face that made Mukuro shiver in slight fear. Still, if there was any chance that this was really true and that this boy was real, then he would allow himself to have hope this one last time. But just this once.

“Kufufu. Fine. I want to know what you know about me, Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro purred, putting up a brave front and Tsuna smiled, scooting closer.

“Alright. So how are we doing this?” Tsuna asked seriously.

“What way is quicker? I would like to leave this place as quickly as possible if you wouldn’t mind.” Mukuro purred and Tsuna nodded.

“The headache inducing way.” The boy smiled, a slightly sadistic edge to it and Mukuro felt another shiver trail down his spine. “You’re gonna wake up with a killer headache, but it shouldn’t last too long.” He murmured and Mukuro had only a second to feel confused before the smaller boy grabbed his head and he felt darkness overtake his vision.  
Jolting awake on the familiar cold, grimy floor, Mukuro felt like his head was splitting in two. Groaning, he held his throbbing head in between his hands and whined at the pain. Through piercing pain, Mukuro could hear the blaring sirens of the facility and the shuffles from the other occupants in the cell.

“Mukuro-sama? Mukuro-sama, are you ok?” a blonde haired boy asked, followed by the concerned pat down from a dark haired boy with glassed. Groaning, Mukuro sat up and winced, the sound aggravating his headache and images flashed behind his eyelids every time he blinked.

“Ken? Chikusa? What’s going on?” he asked gruffly, hissing slightly at the flashing lights.

“Not sure. They just told us to stay here and be quiet, pyon.’ Ken shrugged.

“Intruder alarm.” Chikusa muttered, looking towards the door. Mukuro felt his body jolt at that. An intruder? It couldn’t be…. There was no way that it could happen so soon.... His mind spun from the flashing images still in his mind. But suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a slamming sound coming from outside the door. The slamming was quickly followed by pained screams and what sounded like running feet passing by the door. The pained sounds were suddenly cut off and quiet steps slowly approached the cell. The three boys tensed up in fear as they sensed a large oppressive aura around them. There was a loud thud on the door, creating a dent in the door before another thud followed and the door fell off it’s hinges. In the frame of the door, the familiar tiny form of Sawada Tsunayoshi stood and peered inside. After a moment of surprise, Mukuro rolled his eyes and stood up, the pain in his head making him sway momentarily.

“So you are real.” He muttered softly. “Kufufufu. Such a dramatic entrance, Tsunayoshi.” He chuckled and Tsuna smiled softly.

“Glad I found you all. You might as well get outside while you can. No touching anything while I get everyone else out. I don’t particularly want to have to deal with Vindice because of you.” The small boy said and moved away from the door, intent on going to find the rest of the experimented children. Nodding, Mukuro gestured for the other two to follow him, fully intent on having his own fun with the Estraneo but froze again as the oppressive aura swept over him again.

“Mukuro. I mean it. I’m not here to clean up any messes you make. Now go. OUTSIDE.” The boy growled, eyes a bright honey orange, and the other three boys quivered. Mukuro saw flashes of a distant future, or was it past lives, flash before his eyes and knew that there was nothing he could do but comply with the other’s order.

*

A group of children huddled around the grass outside before dispersing into the night. Only four boys remained in place.

“So what will you all do now, Mukuro?” Tsuna asked. Mukuro smirked and glanced at the other two boys who were looking around in wide eyed awe.

“I think that we will follow you for the time being, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” The boy said. “If those memories of yours really are true, then I believe that we will have a very interesting time.” Tsuna nodded and smiled softly.

“Alright. And if I’m just crazy?” he asked and Mukuro simply laughed.

“Then it would be interesting to observe you. After all, you are still our savior and I would like to repay this debt.” Mukuro said, sounding sarcastic and Tsuna nodded. He understood that this was the only way that the other could express his gratefulness to him.

“Alright. I’m assuming you know that way to find me?” Tsuna asked and Mukuro nodded.

“Of course.” Mukuro smirked. “I suppose this will be my first test of these memories, now won’t it?” he chuckled and Tsuna nodded, smilling.

“See you there.” He said softly before walking into the night. He had to get back to his mother and Hayato, after all.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there it is.  
> Not sure who I'll be introducing next.  
> But we shall see.  
> Till next time, stay true.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look.  
> Another one  
> Anyway...  
> I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

In a park outside, a little girl sat alone, hunched over and partially hidden by the shade of the tall tree beside her. Her thin frame was curled into a ball as she tried her best to hold in her tears. Her mother had guests over at the house and her father was away again, so she had escaped the party through a window and ran to a park near her house to hide from them. It hurt so much to see the fake smiles on the faces of the adults and to yearn so much for the smile on her mother’s face to be real. If only someone could love her for real, then she could be truly happy.

“See? I told you she was here!” he male voice of a child sudden said from beside her and she jerked up, seeing the smug face of a boy that looked eerily similar to her except with odd heterochromia eyes.

“I can see that.” Another male voice from her other side said and she whipped her head around to see a tiny boy with brown doe like eyes and fluffy brown hair. He looked very unimpressed with the other boy and she felt herself shrink into herself. Who were these boys? Were they the children from the adults at the party? They said they were looking for her…

“So ungrateful, Tsunayoshi.” The purple haired boy huffed, pouting slightly and the smaller boy rolled his eyes.

“What do you want me to say?” he asked sarcastically before clutching at his shirt with one hand with the other one on his forehead while his head was flung back in a dramatic pose.  
“Thank you so _much_ , Mukuro! How could I have ever gotten this far _without_ you, Mukuro?! You’re my _hero_ , Mukuro!” he swooned theatrically before smirking at the taller boy she know knew as Mukuro. Said boy looked miffed and shot a small glare at the other as he sat down.

“Maybe I would.” He muttered and blushed as the smaller one laughed.

“Wh-who are you two?” a small voice suddenly asked, cutting off whatever banter was going to start. The boys froze momentarily before the smaller boy smiled warmly at her and sat next to her slowly so as not to startle her.

“Well, from what you’ve heard from our arguing, the pineapple head over there is Rokudo Mukuro.” He pointed over to the other boy as said boy sputtered at the ‘pineapple’ comment. “And I’m Sawada Tsunayoshi, but you can call me Tsuna is you want. All my friends call me that.” He said softly and smiled at the girl.

“N-Nagi.” The girl squeaked and gestured to herself. Mukuro smiled and gently patted her head.

“That is a very pretty name, my dear.” He said warmly and the girl blushed. Tsuna chuckled and watched the two. As soon as the memories had settled within Mukuro, the boy insisted on immediately getting the girl and bringing her back with them. Tsuna agreed, but under the condition that she would stay in the house with him and the rest as living in Kokuyo wouldn’t be good for her development. Grumbling, Mukuro agreed and they left as soon as possible.

“N-No…it’s really not. Mother says that it’s a very plain name…” she said softly and the smile on Mukuro’s face tightened and Tsuna could see murder in his eyes.

“Yes, well your mother is a cow, so she has no idea what she’s talking about.” He said, smiling pleasantly, petting her hair gently, but more rapidly. Tsuna sighed.

“Please don’t scare her away before we even ask her.” Tsuna deadpanned as Mukuro continued to pet her hair. Nagi turned to him in confusion.

“Ask me?” Tsuna nodded and smiled softly.

“We know that you aren’t happy at home with your mom and dad.” Tsuna started.

“Ungrateful cretins.” Mukuro muttered and Tsuna sent a glare his way to shut him up. Sighing, he returned to the topic at hand.

“As I was saying, I want to take you with me so you can live with me and my mom.” Tsuna said gently. Nagi’s eyes widened at the proclamation. What? This couldn’t be true. This had to be a dream. There was no way that something so amazing would happen to her!

“This is no dream, dear Nagi. As surprising as this is, Tsunayoshi’s offer is sincere and I do recommend you take this opportunity to get away from that horrid hag of a woman.” Mukuro murmured softly to the girl. Tsuna smiled and nodded.

“I don’t want you to stay here where you’re sad and hurting. If you want, you don’t have to live with us. You can live with Mukuro and his friends if you feel uncomfortable living with me, but I still don’t want you to live here and be unhappy. Will you come with us?” he asked pleadingly.

Nagi felt stunned.

This couldn’t be real, could it? She had to be dreaming. There was no possible way that an opportunity so wonderful would come to her, would it? No. this had to be some sort of dream she had after falling asleep at the park. But…but…

She wanted to say yes. If only for the moment, she wanted to say yes. Even if this was only a dream, she wanted to say yes and be happy in her sleep. Tears gathered in her eyes before spilling over and she nodded.

“P-please.… M-Mother and F-Father don’t want me here. P-please take me with you.” She hiccuped, feeling herself trembling. A moment later, there came a warmth from both sides and she looked up to see that both boys were hugging her from either side. It was so…warm… so unlike the stiff and cold hugs from her parents or from the pitying ones from teachers and her mother’s friends.

“Of course. We wouldn’t leave you here alone.” Tsuna murmured softly, petting her hair soothingly. She felt Mukuro nod from the other side.

“We would never leave you here alone with them. You are very precious to us.” At that, Nagi broke down fully and clung to them both, sobbing softy as she let out all she had been feeling that she could never express aloud before. The boys simply held her close and let her cry. Unknown to her, they both wrapped her in their Flames in a comforting manner and it seemed to help to calm her down. After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to wipe away her tears and she smiled slightly at the two boys.

“I’m sorry.” She apologized and before they could protest, she smiled a little more brightly and held their hands. “Can we go now?” she asked and the boys nodded, smiling in relief. They stood up and Mukuro opened a portal, still holding her hand.

“It’s good that you agreed to go with us, Nagi dear.” He said pleasantly, smiling at the girl.

“If not, we would have had to kidnap you!” she chuckled. At that, Tsuna slapped the back of his head.

“Stop being creepy, Mukuro.” He pouted and the taller boy simply smiled back at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tsunayoshi.” He said and Nagi smiled as she watched the two squabble. Even if this was a dream, it was a good one and she didn’t quite want to wake up from it. With that, they stepped through the portal and she was enveloped in an indigo mist.

#

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we shall see when the next one comes out  
> Lambo may be next, but he would only be a year old at most.  
> Or should I just skip till later?  
> If anyone is reading still.  
> I know this is trash.  
> Anyway, till next time, stay true.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are.  
> End me.  
> Anyway, what y'all think?  
> Till next time, stay true!


End file.
